Pictures From The Past
by sockstar
Summary: Freddie tells his daughter about Carly, Sam and his youth. Carly/Freddie and Seddie. Not a one-shot. Start of a multi-chapter that will not be updated. Have kept it for archive purposes.


**Pictures From The Past.**

**Rating: **T

**Notes:** Chapter 1. Creddie and Seddie. _Contains flashbacks._

* * *

**Summary: **Freddie tells his daughter about Carly, Sam and his youth. Creddie and Seddie.

* * *

"Father, how did I get my name?" The teenager questioned, sitting in the lounge room of their regular, upper middle class house. She had long blond hair, blue eyes and her face had a perpetual smile etched into it, along with a pointy nose and rounded ears. A smile that came from a lack of want, a lack of pain, and an abundance of love, and it was something the father was proud of. He never wanted her to be in pain as long as she lived.

The question surprised the father, but in a way he had been waiting 17 years for her to ask it. It wasn't that he had avoided situations that might cause that question to be asked, he would never voluntarily keep anything as relatively harmless as this from his daughter, but despite the occasionally rummage through their old photo albums, they preferred to go back over the photos and memories that she had been involved in. Trips to the beach and snow, going to school for the first time, and so on.

He was lost in his thoughts, his daughter repeated the question. Perhaps he didn't hear her the first time.

"Sorry cupcake, I was just thinking. What makes you want to know?"

The girl blushed slightly in embarrassment, "Dad, I'm getting too old for that cupcake stuff, I'm not a baby any longer."

"You will always be my baby girl, Carly, for ever and ever. Never forget that."

"You are such a dork sometimes.." Carly Jennifer Benson laughed and rolled her eyes. "It's for a school assignment. Learn about your family, and write about it. This was just one of the parts for it."

"Okay, well, when I was your age, and still in school. This was about 25 years ago."

"Back in the dark ages you mean?"

"For your information, I was hip, I was down with it." He looked up, his face showing fake indignity.

"From what Mom told me, you were a giant nerd." It was said in a deadpan manner, with a slight smirk on her face.

"She said that did she? Being a nerd paid for this house, and her car, and the food on the table. If I'm a nerd, then I'm proud of it." Being a nerd had paid off pretty well, it took a time though, and there were some hard years filled with toil and long work hours.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Darren is kinda like that, I make fun of him sometimes for it, Captain of the Chess Team. The other guys all look up to him though. He's really smart." She looked down, and shuffled her feet on the ground. Her boyfriend, Darren, had only recently got together after being best friends since they were 12 years old. The difference is that they had both been attracted to each other, but every time either one of them tried to make a move, another guy or girl got in just before them. But now that was all over, and they were in love.

"It's alright CJ. Anyways, like I was saying before I was interrupted. Sit down." She did so. "I was still in school, my last year before I went to college. Did you know I used to be an Internet celebrity?"

"You? A celebrity?" CJ scoffed at him.

"Well, not really a celebrity so much as the guy who ran everything for the real stars of the show, Carly and Sam. It was called iCarly."

"Mom was on the show as well?"

"Yeah, we were all friends all the way through school."

"You should watch them sometime, I have everything kept in a box in the attic somewhere."

Freddie got up off the couch, and walked over to a nearby cupboard. He dug around through a dozen albums, until he found a very dusty, old album right at the back. He pulled it out, sat down and opened it up to the front. There was a picture of Spencer, Carly, Freddie and Sam in the iCarly studio.

"That's Uncle Spencer, me, your Mother and Carly."

"Uncle Spencer! He looks so handsome. He's wearing a tuxedo, did he have a date?" Spencer was in his mid-50's now, he had married during the years Freddie was away at college, and had kids of his own as well, at Christmas they always went back to California to visit him, his wife, children and a 1 year old grandson.

"Spencer was always going on dates, he was always a ladies man. Spence was fending them off with sticks. I could never understand quite why." Freddie let out a sharp burst of laughter.

"Mom was hot!" Carly exclaimed. Sam was wearing a dress, something extremely unusual for her, on account of it being taken before a school dance.

"She still is."

"Eww, gross. People over 30 should not be allowed to call each other hot." Carly scrunched her face up like she had just eaten a lemon.

"You said it first cupcake."

"I'm going to assume that the other girl is Carly? She's so pretty." Carly was wearing an elegant pale blue dress, which flowed down to her ankles, white sandals, and a necklace with a violet amethyst pendant.

"Yes, that's Carly. I thought she was the prettiest girl in the world back then."

"So what did you guys do? Did you juggle? Tell jokes? Sing and Dance?" CJ asked her father about the show.

He looked back down at the picture, seeing through the picture, and back to the past, and started telling his daughter about the show, about Carly, Sam and Spencer.

_"That was a pretty awesome show right Freddie?"_

_"Right, the unicorn race was really funny. I'm sure everyone loved it."_

_"Who came up with that idea Freddork?"_

_He sighed. "You did."_

_"That's right nub, and don't forget it." Sam stomped down the stairs in search of food, leaving the studio for Carly to clean up some of the mess from the show and Freddie finishing up the last of his tech duties. This was his chance. Freddie fidgeted with his tech cart, gathering up the courage to speak, before Carly went downstairs._

_He barely managed to squeak out the words. "Uh, Carly, can I talk to you for a minute?" Carly walked over from the bin. "What's up Freddie?"_

_"Ah. Well. Look. Um. Well, you know that dance that's coming up?" Freddie kept shifting on his feet, looking down, and had to force himself to make eye contact with Carly. Carly nodded her head._

_"Has anyone asked you yet?" Freddie was giving Carly a chance to spare him the pain, if she was going with someone already, he wouldn't be able to ask her, and would avoid the chance of rejection. It was cowardly, but strength had never been one of his strong points._

_Carly had been asked, by 2 guys._

_"Oh, I see." Freddie was dejected._

_Before he could say anything more, Carly blurted out, "I told them no."_

_Carly was waiting for someone else to ask her first. Freddie had grown, not just physically, but as a person. His mother had even given him space. The way that happened was easily the most embarrassing moment of his entire life, and something he hadn't told anyone but Carly, but he had a lock on his bedroom door._

_Freddie was more confident. He was more assertive. He wasn't dragged home at 8pm for tick bath's or to change his underpants. Freddie was right at the top of all his classes, and was still able to help Carly and Sam, even if Sam wouldn't request his help._

_Carly was sick of immature boys who only wanted to get into her pants, and had watched as Freddie had grown into a young man. The only problem was that Freddie had grown out of his crush, he stopped mentioning it, stopped asking Carly every few weeks to go out on a date._

_Freddie had even asked out Wendy, and they were boyfriend and girlfriend for about 4 months before they decided to both stay just friends with each other, the short spark of that relationship dying as quickly as it had grown. Wendy had told Carly more than enough to realize that Freddie wasn't like the rest of the boys who tried to date her._

"So you liked Carly before you liked Mom?" CJ didn't really know much about her parents youth, and it was interesting for her.

"Yes. Carly was my first love. It started as a silly crush when I was only a boy, the crush went away, but my love for her kept growing."

"How come it took you so long to ask her out?" Her face was quizzical.

"Oh, I asked her out before them. Probably too much." Freddie smiled, now he could laugh, but it tore him up inside regularly back then.

"So you kept getting rejected?" This was punctuated with an eyebrow raise from his daughter.

"Carly didn't want to hurt me or our friendship. She was my best friend. I didn't have many friends then, and she knew that anything bad happening could destroy that friendship."

But this time she said yes.

_Standing in the iCarly studio, Freddie was incredulous. "You told them no? Jason Morgan and Steve Farley? The star player for the basketball team, and the baseball squad captain. Most girls would kill for the chance to go to the dance with either one of them. Was it because Sam hasn't got a date yet? You know what Sam's like, she might not even want to go."_

_Freddie wasn't taking the hint. Carly stood their, looking in his eyes, growing impatient, Carly put her hands on her hips. "I'm waiting for someone else to ask me."_

_"Who? The ice hockey goalie? That new guy from Brazil who always scores for the soccer team?" Freddie was struggling to figure out who, if not Steve and Jason, Carly would be willing to go with."_

_Carly just tapped her feet. "Do you really think I want to go with some stupid meat-head? I'm waiting for someone smart. Someone who makes me laugh. Someone who has known me for years. Someone who would treat me like a gentleman." Carly moved forward, and was staring into his eyes._

_It finally hit him._

_"You want Gibby to ask you? Sorry Carly, but he's already going with Wendy."_

_Carly buried her face in her hands. This was much harder than she thought it would be, maybe all her rejections had really damaged him "It's not Gibby. Just think about who else I might think was smart, funny and a gentleman, and has known me for years." This was like pulling teeth._

_The realization dawned on Freddie's face with a beaming smile and eyes wide open, his hands were shaking. He was hoping it was real, and that Sam wouldn't pop up from behind him with a camera whilst laughing in his face. He knew Carly would never be that cruel to him though._

_Freddie drew in a deep breath. His heart was beating a million miles and hour. "Carly Shay, would you like to go to the dance with me, as my date?"_

_"Yes Freddie, I will."_

* * *

**AN: **Well that's Chapter 1. I'm not 100% sure how long this will end up being, nor do I know how often it will be updated. As you can probably tell, it's both Seddie and Creddie. Are the flashbacks confusing?


End file.
